When it's gone
by Zelia Storm Wayne
Summary: A one-shot with two endings, telling of what happens to Kotetsu after he lost his NEXT powers.


"I think that was your shortest time yet,"Barnaby says, lifting his mask as he entered the heroes changing room, glancing back at Kotetsu," Your powers lasted only a few seconds."

" Ya, I know. I timed it at 11 seconds. 5 seconds worse than last time," Kotetsu replies, slumping over a little before quickly turn back to his usual self," I'm guessing I'm only going to have my powers for a day or two more."

" I'm sorry Kotetsu," Barnaby says, sitting down on the blue couch that had been there since his first day as a hero.

" Why? We've known this was going to happen for a while now. Besides Lil' Bunny, it's not your fault I'm losing my powers," Kotetsu comments. He plops down beside his partner, opening the water bottle in his hands and taking a sip. The dou sits there for awhile in silence, before Kotetsu jumps up.

" Well Bunny, as much fun as this is, I think I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow?" He asks, a goofy grin on his face. The blonde gives a small smile back.

" Of course," Barnaby answers. Kotetsu jerks his head in a nod of acknowledgment once before walking out. Once the doors slide shut he lets himself slouch a little and lets out a sigh.

" Only, a day or two more, huh? I'm sorry Tomoe, looks like I won't be much of hero anymore," Kotetsu mutters to himself before making his way out of the building, toward his usual bar.

-Time Laps: 19 hours(About)-

Kotetsu looks down at his hand, concentrating as an Agnes Joubert announces the points awarded for the arrest. When he fails to gain the glow commonly associated with NEXT power activation he gets lost in his own world. He knew this day was coming, he even estimated how soon himself, but the reality of his powers being gone was harsh. He tried again, just to convince himself that he really had lost his powers completely. He barely noticed as Barnaby walked up beside him, a worried look clear as dawn on his partners face.

" There gone completely, aren't they?" Barnaby asks, already knowing the answer, but still becoming a little sadder when Kotetsu nods, looking up at him with lost puppy dog eyes. He places his hand on his friends shoulder, reassuring the man that he wasn't alone. Kotetsu gives him a week smile, before whipping his head toward his right, where the criminal had managed to struggle out of the officer grip and grab one of their guns. Kotetsu's eyes widen as the man shoots wildly toward the heroes. He see's the gun go off as it faces Barnaby, the closest of them to the criminal. He makes a split second decision and turns back to Barnaby. He pushes against the younger man to move him out of the way, closing his eye for the briefest of seconds.

Ending A (happy)

When Kotetsu opens his eyes again, he and Barnaby are on the other side of the road, a dark blue glow coming off of him. Barnaby, who hadn't had time to react to the criminals actions before Kotetsu had acted, was looking a bit shocked. Kotetsu glances back toward where they had been standing, then at where they were currently standing, then back again.

" Did I...?" He asks, pointing toward himself as he looks to Barnaby, who just nods," But... I lost my powers... didn't I?"

" Yes, but your using NEXT abilities. You even have the glow, though it's a darker than usual," Barnaby replies. Kotetsu looks down to the semi-clear green panels on his suit. Normally glowing a lime green when he activates his power, they were now a light shade of forest green. He checks the other panels as well, noticing the same color coming from all of them. He turns to face the other heroes when he hears them coming closer.

" Maybe your powers were just evolving," Blue Rose suggests, blushing slightly when Kotetsu smiles at her.

"I hope so," Kotetsu says, grinning. He turns back toward Barnaby, who is smiling at him.

" How do you feel now that your competition is back lil' bunny," Kotetsu jokes. Barnaby opens his mouth to reply, but his word are lost in the noise as Agnes comes over with Cain Morris, her cameraman, and starts asking Wild Tiger questions.

Ending B (not so happy)

" Kotetsu!" He hears someone screaming as they shake him. Huh, sounds like Barnaby, he thinks as a wave of pain rushes through him, stemming from his upper chest. He opens his eyes and looks down, only to see red. He look up at Barnaby who is holding him like the last time he thought Kotetsu was going to die. Kotetsu gives him a lopsided smile.

" Idiot, now's not the time to be smiling," Barnaby grumples, eye's shimmering with the threat of tears," you know, your not allowed to do this to me again Kotetsu."

" Sorry lil' bunny, though this is does make us even for all those times you've been saving my hide these past few months" Kotetsu replies, coughing, sending another, more terrible ripple of pain through him. He coughs a few more times, the final time having blood come out. Barnaby's eyes widen in fear and a few tears come out.

" I think it's for real this time Bunny," Kotetsu says weekly, coughing up more blood. Barnaby shakes his head in denial, closing his eye and crying.

" No," Barnaby mutters," I'll only accept it as us being even if you don't die."

" Sorry... Barnaby," Kotetsu manages to get out between coughs. Barnaby opens his eye and watches as Kotetsu's eyes dim, until the man goes limp in his arms.

-AN-

Okay, so I know they're a little OOCish, sorry about that, and the second ending is real depressing, sorry not sorry ^u^, but I just finished Tiger&Bunny, and this came into my mind. I'm sure I'm not the first to think of this, nor the last, but I wanted to share my version with those who are willing to read.


End file.
